Perfect Couple
by innocentlife
Summary: what happened?"natsume asked while caressing yue's head."i didn't mean to.we're just playing and i accidentally bumped her hard."koko said."call for help,now!"natsume said. koko got up and left them....natsume picked him up 'bridal style' and touched...
1. Act 1

This is my first story so please be nice. Suggestions and comments are freely accepted by innocentlife.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice so don't sue me

Act 1

_I am a woman with no __man_

_Lived by my own_

_Seizing the day by my own_

_And with a single tick of the clock_

_Everything did change_

_But I am a woman with no man_

_I am a woman_

_A woman am I_

_-innocentlife_



**A** certain girl in her teenage years unlocked the transparent sliding door going to her veranda. The cold night air gushed madly towards her. It's too cold but the feeling was soothing. It was fast but it comforted her with its gentle caress in her smooth white creamy skin. Then it started to slow down but still keeping her long golden locks dancing with it. She started to walk towards the black grills that border her veranda. She bent down and rested her arms on the edge of the grills. She looked at the mass of land that surrounds their house. She's looking everywhere, examining each single thing that registers into her mind but it was to dark to see all the beautiful things around her. Only the light from the moon reflects the scenery. It's an awesome place. A garden filled with different kinds of trees and flowers but what's so special about it was the lake in the middle. The moon reflects its beauty amidst the darkness engulfing it. The water with little sparkling crystals dancing on it while the water slowly moves. It made her happy, her chocolate eyes sparkle with the movements of the crystals in the water but there was a little tint of sadness in her eyes.

The girl is beautiful. She can be compared to the beautiful garden that she can see right now. Her golden hair matches her innocent chocolate orbs, her smooth and creamy skin, and thin body.

For her everything's perfect it's a very nice home but soon she'll leave this place. She heave a deep sigh and walked towards her room, closing the door gently. She sat on her bed and stared at the two big luggages in front of her. For awhile, she was looking at it blankly but soon she stood up leaving a small envelope in her bed. She got her bags and walked to her door going out of the room. With some last glimpse to her room she then closed the door.



**D**ifferent people are walking in and out of the airport and one of them is the girl and she seems to be waiting for someone. She's standing and leaning on the wall at the side of the benches for waiting. She's already bored of waiting for this certain person but she's still beautiful despite the little impatience plastered on her face. She's wearing her golden locks that flows until the mid of her waist, it was slightly curled at the bottom of it. A simple white blouse with plump and fluffy ¾ sleeves, on top of it was a black vest supported by a red ribbon instead of buttons, a red plump skirt with the touch of white polka dots in it and black flats for her feet.

After her five minute waiting with an awkward feeling, because of the people staring at her here and there, the person she's waiting for soon came there.

He has black messy hair that end until his neck that matches his dark black eyes. He's also wearing a black earring on his left ear. He's wearing a black v- cut long sleeves shirt. The v- cut ends before you can fully see his creamy white chest. The shirt fits his body that you can fully see his sexy features. He's also wearing a beige pants and black shoes with it.

"Mikan." He called her with his velvety and husky voice. The girl then turned her gaze to the person calling her, she gave him a big bright smile and walked going to him.

"Mikan, are you sure of this?" he asked.

"Oni-chan, you know very well my reasons of leaving. I'm already at the limit of my patience, mom's being stubborn again. She still wants me to be married to that guy, because of some stupid promise. She doesn't even care about how I feel." She said with tears starting form on her chocolate eyes.

"Okay, I understand but starting to this day things will change and you need to remember that." he said.

"Hai Serio nii-chan!" she said with a bright smile. Serio then heave a small sigh and said. "You are really a head ache." He said while caressing her head.

THE TIME NOW IS 3:00 AM AND YOU'RE INSIDE THE MC CALL MUNICIPAL AIRPORT…. FLIGHT PL 798 TO JAPAN NOW BOARDING….

"Come on, let's go we will be late for our flight." He said. They walked going to the entrance going to the airplane. After thirty minutes of waiting the plane started to move already going to Japan.

After eighteen hours of travel, they are already inside the airport of Japan. Serio got his car from the personnel of the airport and then helped Mikan with her bags. They travel again silently by land. Serio was about to say something to his sister but then when he turned to look at her on his side. She already fell asleep so he decided to just wait until she wakes up. And at last, after two hours of travel they came into Gakuen Alice. The big black gate then was opened by the security. Serio stopped for a moment and opened his black tinted window. He said. "Is Aika-san already there?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. She just came. She's inside your office." Serio closed his window and moved on their way going to the main building of the school.

**Mikan's POV**

**S**he didn't know that she already fell asleep. When she woke up, the car was stopped, her brother was not beside her and when she looked in front of her she saw the main building of the school. She opened the car's door and looked for her brother.

"Mikan." Someone said.

She turned to look at the owner of the voice and found his brother with a security taking her things out of the compartment.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Mikan said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's okay. I know you're tired from the long travel. Come on to the dormitories, I'll lead you to your new room." Serio said. He took her hand and walked towards the hallway.

The hallway of the main building was already dark; it's only lighted by the dim lights of the Italian wall lights. The whole place has a touch of Italian concept from the smallest furniture to the largest ones. No wonder the concept is like this, because the owner is a half Italian and half Japanese woman which is my Auntie Aya, the sister of my mother Yuka Azumi.

**End of POV**

**A**fter the long walk, we are already inside the elevator going to the twelfth floor of the dormitory. "So what's your plan now?" Serio said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said.

"To be able to hide from mom you need to have a plan. You know her she has all the connections on her hands which will make her find you easily." He explained while Mikan sweat dropped. _"Uh-oh forgot about that." She thought._ Serio who is looking at her at the side of his eyes was observing the scared look of her sister.

The elevator then stopped and opened its doors. They went out and got to the fourth room of the floor. It has gold plate that says Mikan Sakura on it. Serio was calling Mikan but it looks like she's in a deep thought. He then pokes her nose and that's when she reacted.

"What was that for?!" she said while pouting.

"You are deep in thought which is bad for an idiot, your brain might burst." He said coldly and without any emotions in his face.

"Oni-chan, you are so mean. You are like Hotaru-chan" Mikan said with a vein popping out of her head.

"I know that ever since. And by the way, what's your plan?" he said.

"Well, actually I don't have any plans at all." she said with an embarrassed face and while scratching her unitchy head.

"I know that will be your answer. Oh well, just rest for now and tomorrow Aika-san will help you with everything." He said.

"So you mean, you and Aika-san will help me? Arigatou oni-chan." She said while hugging him.

"Hai. Hai. Sleep now; it'll be a very long day for you tomorrow, so prepare for it.

Good night Mikan."

"Good night, brother."



**I**nside his office, he sat on his black leather office chair and placed his feet on his table. He closed his eyes and tried to rest and relax for awhile.

The whole room was dark and only the light from the moon serves as the light inside his office. After awhile, he sensed someone's presence inside his room. He didn't barge to move or even do a slight thing. Then that certain someone started to touch him on his forehead. The touch was cold but it's gentle and comforting at the same time.

"How's Mikan?" the person asked.

"She's doing fine, right now. She's already sleeping in her room." Serio said while opening his tired eyes and looked at the girl on his side. She has a long dark brown hair that goes until the top of her chest and it was slightly curled at the bottom, her eyes are dark navy blue that suits her and she's wearing a small make up that suits her plain black off-shoulder dress and it ends until before her knees with a matching black stilettos.

She sat on his table and crossed her long creamy legs and she said. "Did you tell her already of what she's going to do?" she asked.

"Well, I told her that we already have plan but I didn't tell her the details of everything." He said.

"So, I presume that I will see her cute shocked expression tomorrow when we start the plan?" she gave a small giggle while saying the word 'cute'.

"Take care of her." Serio said.

"I will."

"For now, rest for awhile. Tomorrow will be a very long day for you too." She said.

They both went inside the other door inside his office. And it revealed a master's bed and some personal things of Serio. Serio went straight to his bed and started to sleep. While Aika went to his closet and got him a clean white shirt with a panjama.

"Now, before you sleep change, first." She said and threw him the clothes.

She went at the side of his bed with her hands crossed on her chest. At first, he just looked at her and after a little while he sat up and started to put his clothes off. When he started stripping, Aika turned around not to be tempted by his hot and sexy body. But this wrong move gave him a chance to pull her on her waist and hugged her while lying on the bed.

"Serio, what are you doing?!" she said with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She's struggling hard to get off from his grasp but his strong enough to resist her movements.

"Stay here, first. Tomorrow I'll not see you for the whole day. You'll be with Mikan. Just give me this night." He whispered on her ear. Aika sighed and turned her body to face him.

"Fine, now sleep." She said.

Serio opened his eyes and snatched a peck on her lips before snuggling her close to him.

To be continued…



Okay hope you like it and please review. Sorry persona is an OOC in my story. Hehehe.


	2. Act 2

_**Sorry for the very late update. Because there are so many things to do in our school that i have a hard time updating. And this is the nicest thing that happened, my computer sparked when i opened it s now i'm using the laptop of my sister. Anyways, hope you like it. For now, i'll update sooner coz i'm already starting ith the other chapters. Hehehe. And thanks for those who reviewed, add me up or my story.**_

_**unique hard breaker**_

_**niceladysakura**_

_**sweetmint**_

_**sweet-blackrevenge**_

_**Kyurengo**_

_**konnie**_

_**camilleT.T**_

_Death does kill the human body of the person but not their soul_

_Pain kills the emotions of the soul but not the human body_

_but lost of a loved one is killing my whole body and soul_

_-innocentlife_

Mikan's POV

tutututut…

tutututut…

**T**he screechy sound of my alarm clock woke me up in the middle of my good sleep. But the alarm was right to wake me up coz' when I took a peek to it, it already read 8:00 am. I sat up straight on my bed and started rubbing my sleepy eyes. I stretched a little and tossed the white blanket over me to the other side of my bed. I stood up full of energy and walked to my cabinet getting a towel and have a nice bath. I was about to step into my bathroom and then it struck me.

I'm not in the gigantic room of a special star student where there is a soft and smooth master's bed, an elegant couch at the side with a big plasma tv, a big cabinet, a study table, a shelf full of books and a bathroom that smells like strawberry; my favourite scent, and most especially not inside, not in the grounds and not in the dormitory of the famous Gakuen Alice. I turned to look at the whole room. It's a small and ordinary room, not that new but not that old too. The bed is an ordinary one made of a simple wood, a simple study table with a regular chair on the side and a small cabinet.

My mind tells me that I've been in this same place before but I couldn't remember when or where it was. Then, I heard some noise from the window. I walked going there and I saw the impossible. I ran to the door of the room and immediately went down to the living room going to the entrance. And then it came to me, this was the very scene twelve years back then and the very last scene that I saw my beloved father.

**~O~**

I was indeed surprise of what I did saw from the windows upstairs. I saw myself when I was four years of age while my dad was playing with me. I ran as fast as I could but as I open the main door, it started to get silent. The noise from outside faded. And when, i opened the door, everything was gone. Darkness started to overcome each and every single corner of the place. And in an instant, I was already in the middle of nowhere. Fear started to overshadow me. I don't know what to do. I started walking and meanwhile i started to run desperate to see a light to get me off and pull me off from this darkness tat's eating piece by piece.

I tried to calm and compose myself from the fear of being eaten by this dark aura that surrounds me. I walked slowly and started to reminisce every single happy moment of my childhood days with my dad and mom. Things we do together, things we share like what happened to our day and especially times when we are together sharing and happy and fun moments with one another.

Tears started to form on the sides of my chocolate orbs; tears of joy and sadness. Joy from the happy moments and sadness from the death of my father which led to the continuous misery of my mom and I. And then, something put me back into my senses. I heard a familiar voice not that far from where I was standing. I ran as fast as I could to be able to catch up from the direction of the voice that I heard. And then, I heard it again and it's much clearer now.

"_Honey, I'm home!"_

Te voice still came from nowhere and everything started to change again. In a blink of an eye, i was already inside the same house where I last stood. Things started to appear one by one; the walls, the staircase, the opened door of the kitchen, the sofas and a small coffee table in the middle. I walked towards the staircase where pictures were nailed and hung on it. And, events started to flashback. I saw a picture of me when I had my third birthday, me and my mom who were very much alike, a picture of me when i was baby and was crying, because I wasn't given a lollipop, and our very own family picture which is the last in the row. What got m attention most was the big portrait nailed on the second floor wall across the stairs. It was my dad's portrait where in he was wearing a black tux and was wearing a big smile with him.

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_ I heard an excited voice of a girl going don of the stairs. She has her round, brown and sparkling eyes, and her golden brown locks that are tied into two neat pig tails. She's wearing a blue jumper and under it was a red shirt. She passed through me like a person passing through a ghostly apparition. I followed the direction where she was going and then i saw a man in his thirty's waiting for the little girl to hug her.

"_I baked your favourite strawberry cake. Let's eat dinner already." _A woman in her twenty's who look alike from the little girl but has her hair tied into a bun walked out of the kitchen. She smiled to her daughter and husband while signalling tem to go to the dinner table already.

**~O~**

Time went a little bit faster, it was already two years after. One afternoon, I excitedly went home from school. I started calling out to my mom and then to my dad. There's no response. I felt kind of weird from not having a response from our house. Normally, my mom or my dad will come to greet me with a big smile and big hug before entering the door of our house but then now, there's none. I felt somewhat scared and nervous of entering our house, because of this weird feeling that engulfs the whole house.

I opened the door quietly and went straight to the living room. My eyes got bigger from what I'm seeing. Tears sped down from eyes rolling as fast as droplets of rain towards my cheeks.

I don't know what to do. Time has stopped for that certain moment to occur.

My mom was there seated on the floor in one corner of the room while across her was my dad's lifeless body, full of blood on it. At first, my mind cannot absorb what was happening but my heart started to break into pieces, leaving me in an empty space, floating into my own mixed emotions. Little pins started to prick me slowly and continuously giving me pain and giving me the death inside me.

But whatever I do everything is clearly stated, all the things going on at this very moment was very clear to my innocent eyes.

_-blood-_

_-death-_

_-emptiness-_

Me and my mom's source of love and happiness is there laid on the cold floor, lifeless.


	3. Act 3

_**I love GA but I do not own Gakuen Alice…**_

_**Thanks to the following people…**_

_**mikanmikan**_

_**melissa1995**_

_**1998**_

_**camilleT.T**_

_**3hime kun**_

_**ma-ke-hs2**_

_**konnie**_

Mikan woke up to her senses and sat up straight on her bed. She heaved a deep sigh while massaging her sweating temple.

She calmed herself down and relaxed for awhile while resting her head on the end of her bed. She starred at the plain white ceiling above her and then tears started to roll down her cheeks, she closed her eyes while flashbacks f the dreams started to cover up her whole mind.

"_This is the second visit since last month."_ She said while opening her chocolate orbs.

Mikan shook her head, wiped off the trail of tears off her face and shove the covers of the bed that lay down on her body. She stood up and went straight to her bathroom.

Everything was quiet only the sizzle sounds of the gushing water from the showers were heard. The strawberry scent engulfs every corner f the bathroom.

And

After

Thirty

Long

Minutes

Of

Taking

A

Shower

Mikan pulled the plain blue towel from the towel holder beside her shower and covered her body with it like a tube. She walked out of the shower dripping wet even though she already had a towel with her. She wiped off the water on her face and faced over the mirror above the stainless sink. Her white pale hands brushed over her long auburn hair and started squeezing the left over water on it. She then brushed her teeth and got the bathrobe from the holder at the side and put it on her.

She got out of her bathroom and almost touching the knob of her cabinet when a breeze of air got in her room. She looked unto her veranda which was the sliding door was opened widely. She slowly walked up going to the veranda and tried to sense all possible things that surround her. And then it hit her like an electrical current sending a message that someone is with her. She moved her head a little to the side and with her own peripheral view there's a lady standing by her sliding door.

She was smiling to her. Mikan slightly turned around to see the owner of the mysterious smile and her eyes widened from the sight of the lady.

"Aika-san?"

"How are you MIkan? It's been awhile since we last see each other."

"Oh yeah, I didn't manage to sense your presence, you've became stronger than on the past. Big bro sure is making you a little tired and stressed."

"Hahaha, not really. Maybe it's just that you were out for awhile."

"By the way, big bro told me that he'll pass by today an-

"And tell you about our plan?" Mikan nodded to her as a reply.

"Well, that's actually my purpose of visit. I need you to dress up and we will go to central town to fix some business."

"Can I buy howallons?!" Mikan jumped towards Aika and made her cute puppy eyes.

"Well, if you will listen to everything I tell you, we can talk about that."

"Yehey!" Mikan ran to her closet and picked up a pink hoody and brown cargo shorts. She pulled up pink flats from her shoe rack and tied her hair into two tight pigtails and wore a black eyeglass picturing a kind of nerdy fashionist.

**~O~**

It took an hour of travel before they got to central town. The whole place was filled with different types of stores and students counter flowing from each other.

"Nothing much is different here from America." After awhile of window shopping here and there, there's a slight awkward silence between them but it was broken by a small growl from Mikan's stomach.

"Oops."

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you're not yet taking your breakfast." Aika sweat dropped anime style.

They stayed in the House of Sweets Café where everything is made up of sugar or something really sweet. The café was filled with a sweet scent of chocolate. The whole place was made to look like a garden but inside an air conditioned café which really reflected different types of alices used to come up with that concept.

Both Mikan and Aika had chocolate cakes except that MIkan has strawberry filling in it and Aika has a vanilla filling.

"Mikan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why didn't you marry that guy? Do you really hate boys?"

"Not that I hate boys but the fact that it's hard to trust someone to love you if he already loves someone."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll listen." Mikan looked up to Aika. Blue eyes met Chocolate orbs. Mikan then sighed and let out a little chuckle.

"You're too persistent like big bro."

**Flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

It was a week long already after I met the guy that I will be arranged to. He's name is Akihiko-kun. He's actually nice and I don't have a problem with him. I'm comfortable when I'm with him and he's actually good at small talks maybe that's why I didn't have a hard time talking to him. But one rainy day, I was walking at the park when I walked up into a small corner I heard voices of people talking. It was Akihiko-kun and some other girl. I can't see that she was crying but from the tone of her voice I can hear her small hiccups. I listened to their conversation and then it hit me straight like an electric current sending chills down to my heart.

"I'm sorry."

From those three words I know already who the girl is. She was the girl that big bro was telling me, Akihiko-kun's girlfriend. They're hiding their relationship for the fact that they know they'll be separated by Akihiko's parents. We've known from the small investigations of my brother that the girl is independent, her parents died three years ago and she's working in a small restaurant near by the park.

**End of POV and flashback**

"And that made me go against my mom's will even though I know it will hurt her. My conscience will not take it if I will ruin a relationship just because of the strata of our families."

"So that's your reason."

"Yup."

"Okay then, are you done eating, because we need to do now our little business."

**~O~**

"What are we gonna do inside a men's wear shop? Are we gonna buy something for big bro?"

"Nope, we're gonna buy something for you."

"What?! But why here?"

"Well actually the plan is to make you cross dress and turn into a guy."

"What?!"

"Well actually dear, you know very well how powerful your mom is, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that she has all the connections in the world to look for you, right?"

"Yes."

"So what we need to do is to hide you."

"Yes"

"Okay, now let start getting your new stuff."

It took them half of the day getting all the necessary stuff that guys use and if I say everything as in everything from the smallest ones to the biggest.

And then, it's almost eight in the evening when they went back to the academy.

"Mikan, tomorrow will be the start of your school day. I will be here early in the morning to help you out and you will know tomorrow who will be your adviser. Good night Mikan-chan."

"Good night Aika-san."

And then the night goes by fast again…

Aika was wearing a white spaghetti dress partnered with white flats. She was smiling at Mikan. Mikan started to cry like a baby.

"What's wrong?" Aika said with a small sweat drop on her head. She received no answers from Mikan. Aika went to Mikan and tried to comfort her. She massage her back and gave her a handkerchief.

"Why are you here, it's too early big bro. I still want to sleep."

Aika sweat dropped from that statement. "_She's talking while sleeping and even called me big bro." she thought._

"Stop crying." Aika started to wipe Mikan's tears.

Aika stood up from the bed and pulled Mikan going to the bathroom giving her towel, dress and underwear.

"Now, take a bath."

"Why?"

"Did you forget already, it's your first day of school?" Aika pushed Mikan a little and before closing the door she muttered. "Oh by the way, I'm not big bro."

Before Mikan can speak another word, she closed the door and started to walk away. Jumping to the red sofa while turning on the plasma tv.

After thirty minutes the door of the bathroom opened while strawberry scent comes out from it. Aika looked from the corner of her eye and looked at Mikan who is wearing a plain white tube top and a skirt with ruffles in different levels and ends just an inch before her knees with her white stilettos that has brown linings under.

Mikan went straight to her table, got her comb and brushed her hair in front of the round mirror at the side of her cabinet. She walked happily to Aika who's sitting on the couch.

"I'm ready." She said with a tone of excitement.

"Oh dear, I think there's something wrong with your clothes."

"Why, what's wr-

"now, I get it." Mikan quickly hoped into her closet and grabbed her new uniform which was given to her by Aika when they went back from the shopping.

She's wearing a black long sleeves polo with a red tie on it. And red shorts with the match of black shoes according to the uniform of the school.

"So how was it?" Mikan made a swift turn.

"Perfect but then i think something is still wrong."

"My hair, what will we do with it?"

"I assume you don't want us to cut it, right?"

"Yes."

"Here wear this."

"A wig?"

"Yes it is."

**~O~**

Mikan and Aika were walking on the hallway when in one corner they met Serio standing there waiting for them.

"Hey, Big bro! Are you done with your work?"

"Work?" serio looked up to Aika in a split second and saw her smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm done with it."

"Good job!" Mikan gave him thumbs up.

"Let's go, I'm gonna introduce you to your new adviser." Serio said.

After the long walk, they came in front of a door with a gold plate saying _Faculty room_. Serio turned the knob of the door and the three of them entered the room. On the other hand, Mikan was sweating really hard from nervousness.

"Narumi-sensei, here's Mikan, my sister, her new identity will be in the persona of Yue Sakura and possesses the alice of nullification." He said in a bored tone.

"Oheiyou-gomenasai, nice to meet you, sensei." Mikan bowed down and then the guy gave him a warm smile. _"Wait is he a she or is she a he?" she thought._

The guy or whatever he is was wearing a plain white polo with matching black slacks and shoes. He's golden hair matches his blue eyes and pale white skin which is totally girly. From head to toe, everything was different about him or strange, because Mikan cannot identify him or her.

"Oheiyou-gomenasai, Mikan-chan or should I say Yue-kun?" he said.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry for the really late update there are stuff that I need to do in school so I had hard time updating. And if this chapter sucks, sorry. I'll update earlier but I'm not promising that it's earlier than a week.**_


	4. Act 4

_**Thanks a lot to these people who are very supportive.**_

_**Kazu-neko**_

_**Unlimited19**_

_**sakuraaimier**_

_**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**_

_**FrozenHeart- hime**_

_**Previously…**_

"_Narumi-sensei, here's Mikan, my sister, her new identity will be in the persona of Yue Sakura and possesses the alice of nullification." He said in a bored tone._

"_Oheiyou-gomenasai, nice to meet you, sensei." Mikan bowed down and then the guy gave him a warm smile. "Wait is he a she or is she a he?" she thought._

_The guy or whatever he is was wearing a plain white polo with matching black slacks and shoes. He's golden hair matches his blue eyes and pale white skin which is totally girly. From head to toe, everything was different about him or strange, because Mikan cannot identify him or her._

"_Oheiyou-gomenasai, Mikan-chan or should I say Yue-kun?" he said._

_**End…**_

"Now come with me, I'll introduce you to your new class." Narumi said with a smile while offering Mikan a hand.

It was a long walk going to the basic education building from the main building. There are five walks, five bridges and five hallways that they need to pass through. Both of them started walking and an awkward silence engulfed them. They walked side by side without muttering any single thing. Narumi walked straight without looking to Yue. On the other hand, Yue was already feeling uneasy and uncomfortable while the time is running.

"_And from that long walk filled with awkward silence, I learned something different about him. At first, he looks as if the whole world is positive on him that everything seemed to be perfect but it wasn't. He's face doesn't say it but his eyes does a great job. He wasn't really the happy-go-lucky type but instead he looks empty like how I see my mom, right now."Yue thought._

Yue was startled by the gentle shaking of his shoulder. He was day dreaming again. Yue looked at the teacher beside his and put a questioning face.

"You were spacing out." He said and continued walking.

"I'm sorry." Yue said while catching up to Narumi who was already walking.

"So, how's your mom? It's been awhile since we lat met each other." He said without looking to Yue.

"Oh, she's okay. She's still the same busy and hard working." Yue said. _"How come he knows my mom?" she thought._

"It's been a long time since sempai last visited the gakuen."

"Eh?!" Yue said.

"Don't you know? Your mom came from this academy too." He gave out a small smile.

"_She never told me anything about her academy story." Yue thought._

"Here we are, Yue-kun wait for me to call you, okay?" he said and then entered the classroom.

"_Why do I have to do these things? Oh my God, I'm scared sensei is about to finish introducing me." Yue thought._

"Yue-kun, come in." Narumi said. Mikan was so tense, her hands were sweating badly and her heart is racing. _"What if they find out?!" she thought. _She opened the door and it revealed a smiling Narumi. She took a deep breath and then enters. She walked to the side of Narumi facing the silent students.

"Ne, this is Sakura Yue-" Narumi was cut by the students. The girls have hearts in their eyes especially Sumire while the guys are blank _**(not really all of them, some have smiles pasted on their faces but most of them don't)**_. Okay back to the topic.

The girls then started to ask non sense questions like:

"Maki-kun, do you have any girlfriend, be mine!"

"Maki-kun, can we make a fanclub for you?" _**(of course, you know who was that)**_.

"Oi, guys calm down a bit, you're scaring he- I mean him." Narumi said but of course no one obeyed him. _**(hahaha poor Narumi)**_. But a question made everyone really silent and if I say silent nothing can be heard.

"Narumi, who will be his partner? If he doesn't have any I volunteer."

Who will not be silent if it came from the infamous Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen, the blackmailer and what more nothing escapes her eyes. _**(and hello! For her to say such things are you not going to be silent?)**_

"_Oh my God, did she recognize me. Save me Narumi-sensei, she's going to kill me if she finds out!" Mikan thought._

"Ne, Hotaru why so interested with Yue-kun?" a guy with spiky hair said innocently with a little hint of malice.

Hotaru stared/glared at him for awhile and everyone can feel the tension in the atmosphere while Koko, the guy who said it kinda feels regretful of what he did.

Narumi as a beloved saviour of his students broke the tension.

"But then, you already have a partner which is Ruka-kun and I'm also deciding to partner Maki-kun with Natsume-kun." He said.

Hotaru kept quiet and sat down while staring at Narumi giving him a creep down to his spine.

"_Hotaru, you haven't changed still cruel hahahaha." Yue thought while fighting back the urge to laugh badly._

Narumi gave Hotaru a smile while everyone sweat dropped with only one common thing in mind.

"_Scary!"_

"Ne, Natsume-kun, Yue-kun will be your partner, okay?" Narumi turned his gaze to a raven-haired boy. Azure met crimson. Typical Natsume, he only shrugged as a response and sleep again with his manga on his face not even bothering to look at his new partner.

"Okay, free day for everyone, Ja!" Narumi said before leaving.

**~0~**

Yue sat at the vacant seat at the right of his partner while everyone surrounded their seat.

"Hey, Yue-kun, I'm your Iinchou here. You can call me Yuu if you want. And if you have any questions don't be shy to ask." He said while smiling at him.

"_Wow, is he really a guy I thought he is a she with his cute brown eyes his short blond and curly hair. He's like a girl." Mikan thought._

Yue bowed and gave Yuu a bow as a response before Yuu got away calming the students who are very noisy.

Yue gave a little sigh when someone called for him/her. She traced the voice which was coming from her left side. He/she stared at his partner but saw that he was in a deep slumber so he peeked unto the side of him and saw a blond guy with azure blue eyes who was petting a rabbit.

"Oh, hi there I'm Ruka and this is my friend Natsume." He said with a gentle yet husky voice and also smiling.

"Oheiyo, I'm Yue." He said while smiling with a soft shy voice while hiding her blush from her cap.

Suddenly, the boy beside him which is his partner and which Ruka called Natsume put off the manga from his face and faced Ruka.

"I thought the new student is a guy not a little **girl**." Before ending his statement he turned to face Maki. Crimson met chocolate. Mikan averted her gaze not to meet his tantalizing eyes and voice. And her heart started to race and now her inside conscience is already panicking.

_What's wrong with him?_

_Did he notice it?_

_But how I didn't do anything for him to notice it?_

_I just said a little and very short stateme-_

_OH MY GOD! MIKAN YOU'RE A BIG IDIOT!!_

_NO! I'M SURE HE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE THAT! MAYBE HE MEANS SOMETHING ELSE!_

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was resting on my seat when I felt someone at my right side. I peeked from the small opening separating my face and my manga which is on top of my face, I saw the new transferee seated on my right side.

I heard different people introducing to him and the last one is Ruka.

"Oh, hi there I'm Ruka and this is my friend Natsume."

"Oheiyo, I'm Yue."

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy. Is he flirting with Ruka, hell no! Ruka will be a __**gay**__ like __**him**__." He thought emphasizing the words gay and him._

**END OF POV**

Natsume looked at him with disgust while Yue averted his gaze.

"Natsume, what do you mean? Can't you see the transferee is a boy?" Ruka asked with a confused look.

Natsume continued to stare at Yue. While Yue on the other hand continued to shift into different positions while sweating really hard.

"Oi, you transfer student don't try to flirt with Ruka, he isn't a gay." Natsume said in a cold and threatening voice.

Everyone turned their gaze to the three people at the back especially to Yue.

Natsume went out of the classroom followed by Ruka after apologizing for the acts of Natsume.

Maki was deep in his thoughts in his own world that he failed to nullify the alices around him that may cause trouble for him.

"_What is wrong with him, I'm not gay for his information."_

"_I'm just stuck in this situation, because of that person."_

**POV of people… (just a hint for the upcoming chapters)**

"_Who the hell is this Yue Sakura, he seems to be someone very familiar to me but I can't remember." The first one thought._

"_So this guy is fake, huh?" the second one thought._

"_What happened to you…_

…_Mikan_


	5. Act 5

**And thanks to those who are still reading my stories and sorry for the late updates.**

**And thanks to Unlimited19 ******

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**(Let's start with the first POV)**

**Hotaru:** Whatever just right the chapter, people are waiting.

**Natsume:** OI, make it a lot better, everything is screwed and ugly.

**(OUCH! That sure is depressing, Natsume)**

**Mikan:** Hey!!! You two don't be mean; she's trying her best in writing the story.

**(Author nods in agreement)**

**Natsume:** Whatever as if I care.

**Mikan:** Natsume! You are such a meanie.

*and then it smelled like something is burning

**Mikan:** NAtsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take this off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Hey Mikan wait I'll look for water! Author runs out of the room)**

*Natsume shrugged and placed his manga on top of his face

*Mikan running around trying hard to take off the fire in her hair

*Splash! Mikan is now drenched with water

**(Author comes back, Mikan here's the wa-)**

**Hotaru:** Invention 246…crocodile fire extinguisher…

*Hotaru in her scholar clothes and blackboard.

**Hotaru:** Press the eyes of the crocodile and position its mouth to the target and the sensor attached in the mouth will continuously splash water to the area with fire until it's gone.

*Mikan lying on the cold ground mourning for her burnt hair.

**(Gomene Mikan-chan)**

**Hotaru:** Anyways just read this and review. I mean it!

*Hotaru holds her baka gun.

**(He…hey don't scare the readers)**

_**Previously…**_

"_Who the hell is this Yue Sakura, he seems to be someone very familiar to me but I can't remember." The first one thought._

"_So this guy is fake, huh?" the second one thought._

"_What happened to you…_

…_Mikan_

_**End…**_

Ding! Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!

The afternoon bell soon rang after some minutes. A signal for the students and everyone in the gakuen that the day has already ended. All of the students are starting to fill up the grounds of the school and going to their own dormitories.

Yue started to walk going to the school's soccer field. His head almost falling of his head from tiredness, his hair or what we should properly call as his wig already sticking on his sweaty face, his shoulders and back already crunched and his steps so weak that any minute he might fall down.

It's his first day and the most disastrous and craziest day, he had his whole life.

**Flashback…**

_After the little argument or conversation as we can say with Natsume, students started to surround Yue, asking him about weird stuff. __**(Mostly girls)**_

"_Hey, Yue! Can we make a fanclub for you?!"_

"_That's not necessary, though." Sweat dropped._

"_What star rank, are you in?"_

"_Special star." _

"_What is you alice."_

"_Nullification."_

_And it went for thirty minutes…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ten seconds before lunch…_

"_What's the type of girl that you want?" Ten…_

"_EH? Ahh…sweet?" Nine…_

"_Awww!" __**(From the guys who were listening halfway of the conversation.)**__ Eight…_

"_In what sports, are you into?" Seven…_

"_I play anything except for golf. I don't like it." Six…_

"_Will you go out with me?" Five…_

"_Eh?!" sweat dropped. Four…_

"_Or be my boy friend!" Three…_

"_AH…" Two…_

"_**HE**__'s my boy friend." One…_

_Krinngggg!!!!!!!!_

_Everyone was in a complete silence as if an angel passed by them. Well, who won't be quiet if it came from the Ice and Blackmail Queen-Hotaru Imai._

_Hotaru who was sitting on the second row from the teacher's table stood up and found her way to the crowding people. Everyone started to sweat dropped while Yue started to be more scared every step Hotaru makes._

"_What the hell, will I do?! Fuckshit! I know she's kidding, right?! Oh Lord wherever you are, right now. Please send your angels for me." He thought._

_And then, after a split second, Hotaru was already in front of Yue's table and in the middle of the crowding students._

"_Come on, we are going to eat together." Hotaru said in her monotone voice. After a split second Yue was being dragged by Hotaru outside their classroom._

"_Eh…see ya guys later!" Yue said in a tensed voice._

_Everyone sweat dropped and all have in their minds. "Poor Yue-kun."_

_After minutes of dragging, they already arrived in the canteen. Hotaru let go of Yue and started her daily routine: got a platter of food that was assigned to her rank and sat on an empty chair._

_On the other hand, Yue dusted his pants and did the same thing as Hotaru but after getting his food he started walking to another empty seat but-_

"_Oi where are you going, I told you that __**we're gonna eat together**__, right honey?" Hotaru said it with a hidden sound of danger in her tone._

_Everyone inside the canteen started to become silent and sweat dropped feeling the cold and intense atmosphere going on with the two._

"_Ha-Hai." Yue started walking on the chair across Hotaru._

_Every minute of their stay together, the silence become more intense. Yue started to shift in different directions and Hotaru started eating her favourite food which is a crab. _

_Yue barely touched his food while Hotaru didn't speak up the whole time. After the long thirty minutes of awkward silence, Hotaru stood up from her chair and started putting her empty platter in the clean up area. On the other hand, Yue who was deep in thought about everything that's happening didn't notice what Hotaru just did._

"_Oi, are you going to stay there forever." Hotaru stand at the side of Yue's chair with her arms across her chest and her right foot tapping the floor with clear impatience plastered on her actions._

_Yue stood up as fast as he could and placed his platter in the clean up area. "Why is she doing this to me? Did she notice me already? But that's impossible Akia-san made sure that no one will notice me. Why?" He thought._

_In the hallway…_

_Hotaru stopped mid-way of the hallway and caged Yue on the wall._

"_Wha-what?"_

_Hotaru let her hands roam around the chest of Yue going to his neck pulling him closer to her. And her face close to his ear._

"_Make me a woman." She whispered to his ear seductively._

"_What the-! Why are you doing this Hotaru, if you know who I am then why?!" he thought._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey I'm done with this. It's longer, right? And yeah here, I used my old type of writing but if you don't like it just tell me. Ad please review I'm starting to lose faith with this story.**_


	6. Act 6

**Thanks a lot to…**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Unlimited19**

**UnreadableMe**

**Aakriti**

**-mei090-iii**

**ArcHerGreeN**

**I don't own Gakuen alice.**

_**Previously…**_

_Hotaru let her hands roam around the chest of Yue going to his neck pulling him closer to her. And her face close to his ear._

"_Make me a woman." She whispered to his ear seductively._

"_What the-! Why are you doing this Hotaru, if you know who I am then why?!" he thought._

_**End…**_

_Silence started to linger to the two fellow standing. Hotaru gazed up to the flustered face of Yue with her ever emotionless face. Her hands still roaming on his chest, mainly seducing him by feeling arouse._

_On the contrary, bits of small sweat started to appear on his forehead. He was thinking; words…phrases…sentences, something right to say._

_He then started to gaze down particularly on his shoes as if it's the most interesting thing to look at for the moment. His auburn hair covered his eyes hiding something in his eyes._

_He gripped her wrists that are leaning on his chest. He put pressure in both to give some sense of authority on what he's going to do next._

_His mouth started to open without words coming out and then…_

_There was pressure on her right cheek…her emotionless face started to give a slight hint of pain and shocked but it didn't last long…she just stared there on the cold ground on her side…yes you got it…he did it…_

_He slapped her._

_It wasn't the hard one but sure it is degrading on her side and then he started to speak while clenching his fists tightly making it pale white._

"_Imai-san, I thank you for saving me awhile ago in that conversation in the room. I appreciate your kindness but…_

_He's breathing hard trying to look again for the right words and there she was frozen still looking at the cold ground beside her, her eyes hidden from her bangs._

…_for me to be able to respect you as a woman, I need to see how you also treat yourself as a respectable woman."_

_He walked going to the nearest hall on them which was on their left. He approached it as fast as he could leaving her behind. _

_She's still not moving, shocked from what had happened. She touched her aching cheek which was slapped…yeah it did hurt but not for the pressure…but for the fact that it was her first time to be degraded by someone whom she just met and whom she was suspiciously saying as her childhood friend…Mikan._

_It hurts…why does she even need to do this? Something that makes her lower to someone else. What if she's wrong from her assumptions? What if he's really a he?_

_She chuckled from the thought. Now, she has proven her assumptions. One more thing and everything will already be set for her. Half of her questions are already answered just one more thing and that is…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Excuse me, Imai-san. Mr. Misaki wants to talk to you for a moment." A pink-haired girl and a blue-haired girl started to approach Hotaru.

She was awake from her shocked. She stared for awhile to the two girls at her side and nodded to go with them.

~o~

He was running, confused from all the things that happened. And he was hiding from all the people; he doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He wants to be alone.

Yue started to walk going to the school's soccer field. His head almost falling of his head from tiredness, his hair or what we should properly call as his wig already sticking on his sweaty face, his shoulders and back already crunched and his steps so weak that any minute he might fall down.

It's his first day and the most disastrous and craziest day, he had in his whole life.

He sat down on the nearest tree. He closed his chocolate orbs feeling the air that softly caresses her whole body especially her face. She feels a little of light-headed drifting her into a deep slumber but…

"Yue-kun?!" a low velvety voice suddenly woke him in his sleep.

Yue opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. He has a brown slightly spiky hair.

"_Hey, I remember this guy."_ He thought while sitting flat on his butt. _"But what's his name again?"_ he thought.

"Oh my name? I'm Yome Kokoro. You can just call me Koko for short." Koko said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"_What the-?! How did he know what I was thinking?!" Yue thought._

"OH that I have the mind reading alice." He said.

"_Well then stop reading my mind." Yue thought._

"Gomene." Yue said while scratching the back of his head.

Yue stood up making him in front of Koko. He was dizzy. He leaned on the tree to give him a little support while he composed himself.

"Mind if we play a little?" Koko said while rolling the soccer ball under his foot.

"Well, not really." He said.

They both entered the field and started playing soccer. Kick here and there. Their both good at it. They played as if it was a real match. Both not wanting to give up. For a last blow Koko was aiming for the goal and he bumped Yue hard enough for him to fall.

His eyes grew bigger and the ball he was once holding was already bouncing on the hard ground. He rushed going to Yue.

He was there flat on the ground, unconscious.

"Oi Yue! Wake up, what happened to you?!" Koko said while slapping Yue hard on his cheek.

He doesn't know what to do. He was panicking.

~o~

Natsume was passing by the soccer field, thinking about the mysterious new student in his class.

His eyebrows knitted in the middle of his forehead. He was angry for what?

Thinking of that new student. He actually doesn't need to care about that fellow but he felt something from him that's really annoying and interesting at the same time.

He started to massage his temple and closed his eyes. And then he heard a sound of people playing. He walked on a tree at the corner beside the field.

It was Koko and the new student.

"_What's his name again? Is that Yue? Ugh whatever." _

He sat there watching ever move they have, the swift kicks and the solid sounds of the ball whenever one of them kicks.

Their good and he won't deny that fact.

He shrugged his shoulder and started to read his manga.

And then he heard the voice of Koko, he was shouting and panicking.

And then he looked for a mere second and saw everything. Koko was holding Yue who was flat on the floor.

"_What the-?!"_

He started to run to them. He doesn't know why but he felt the need of going in there and checking what happened.

He needs to go there and check on Yue. He stopped before entering the field.

"Wait, what am I thinking just now." And then he heard Koko again.

He run to them and looked at them.

"What happened here?" Natsume asked while caressing Yue's head.

"I didn't mean to. We're just playing and I accidentally bumped her hard."koko said. Natsume who was caressing Yue's head felt something wet on the back of his head. He looked at it and both of them started to panic. It was blood. Yue bumped unto the ground really hard.

"Call for help,now!" Natsume said.

Koko got up and left them. He ran as fast as he could.

It was almost ten minutes since Koko searched for help.

Yue was getting worse. He was already pale and still unconscious. The blood was still gushing out of his head.

Natsume can't wait for another mere second, because of Yue's situation.

He got up and picked him up in a bridal style. He was about to walk but-

"_What the-"_

When he touched Yue, there's something different. There's a lump on his chest which is too abnormal.

**To be continued…**

**Please review.**


End file.
